iOMG: Continued
by Eponine's Song
Summary: This is basically what *I* made up to happen after we see Sam and Freddie kiss on iOMG. First story :3  Chapter 3 is here! FINISHED!  Or is it? HMMM? O3O  :D
1. Chapter 1

**Note**: This is my **first** story on here, so try not to be _too_ harsh on the replies. Thanks!

Okay, so, personally I myself am a Seddie fan. And since they kissed on iOMG (AHHH! :D), I decided to write a little story about what happens right after the kiss (And kind of during it). Sooo, here we go! :3

Carly watched in shocked silence as Sam grabbed hold of Freddie's shoulders and kiss him. _He's going to push her away any second now,_ She thought as the kiss wore on. _Anyyyy…..second now._ Sam's hair was covering her face, and Freddie's back was too Carly, so she couldn't see their reactions.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the dragged-out moment came to an end. Sam pulled away stiffly, freezing a moment to search for _something _that hinted to a reaction in Freddie's eye. But he just looked back at her, bewildered. Sam took a step back with her shoulders hunched up, not daring to relax them. "Sorry," she said awkwardly. Freddie shook his head as if he was trying to wake himself from a dream.

"It's cool", he said distantly, as if trying to reassure her.

It wasn't working.

Sam opened her mouth as if to say something, but her throat felt thick and the words caught in it.

Carly backed away from the window, disbelieving. "Oh my God, oh my _God,"_ she whispered to herself.

"Hey Carly. Something wrong?" Gibby turned his head to address her, his fingers still poised over the keyboard on their laptop.

"Uhh…no." Carly answered quickly, and gave a weak laugh. "Just, uhh…getting us some snacks."

"Sweeeet," Gibby smiled, but his face grew confused. "Um, Carly?" he asked her.

"Yeah?"

"Where are they?"

"What? Where are what?"

"The snacks…?"

"Oh, I'll go get them. I must've forgotten them at the Snack Cart." Carly flustered.

"Bring me one!" screamed Spencer's slightly muffled voice from inside the test chamber. " I'm starved!"Gibby and Carly had been running all sorts of tests on him. Last time they had promised him food, chowder, they had shocked him. No wonder he was so hungry.

Carly nodded and hurried off toward the hall. She _had _to find out what was going on with Sam and Freddie.

**And there you have it. Reviews rock! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews on Chapter 1! I decided to continue this. more chapters to come! :3**

**Author's note: Just warning you, I am NOT a fan of mushy love with tough characters. Sorry, but if you're looking for that, find another fanfic. :)**

Carly ran to the Snack Cart and grabbed what she saw: three Fat Cakes, two sandwiches- turkey

on rye and salami on sourdough- and three bottles of Mangolishus Fruit juice.

**(Note: I made up the Mangolishus Fruit juice :p)**

As quickly as possible, she sprinted back to the classroom and flung the various snack foods(And drinks) at Gibby. Carly turned on her heel and ran into the hallway.

_Now, to figure this out..._

**MEANWHILE**

**In the classroom:**

"AHHHH!" Screamed Gibby before he fell to the floor, unconscious. Both of the sandwiches and a bottle of juice had impacted on his face.

Spencer stood in his box, staring at the chubby boy's unconscious figure. "...Gibbyyy?" Spencer asked, lips pursed. An idea sparked into his mind, and he tipped his head back and shouted.

"OH NO. THIS YOUNG BOY SEEMS TO HAVE FAINTED. OH NO, WHAT SHALL I DO, SEEING AS I'M TRAPPED IN THIS...BOX."

A girl Spencer assumed was in Carly's grade rushed over. "Oh my God! What happened?"

"IT WOULD APPEAR THIS YOUNG BOY HAS LOST CONSCIOUSNESS. PERHAPS PRESSING THE 'OPEN' BUTTON ON THE LAPTOP WILL AWAKEN HIM."

The girl tore her eyes away from Gibby to look at Spencer in confusion. "W-what? Sir, I think he needs medical help-"

"I WILL HEAL HIM IF YOU PUSH THE BUTTON." Spencer said loudly.

"But-" the girl tried to reason.

"DO IT NOW, OR DO YOU WANT THIS YOUNG MAN TO NEVER SEE THE WONDERS OF MANLINESSHOOD?"

"Okay!" She rushed over and pushed the 'Open' button on the keyboard. After a metallic 'beep', the doors to the box whirred open, and Spencer jumped out.

"Are you going to help him now?" She asked Spencer.

"Uhh...NYEEE-EEHHH!" Spencer threw himself out the nearby window and ran toward Bushwell Plaza. "I'm FREEEEE!"

The girl's mouth dropped. Just then, having hearing the crash, Gibby came to. He looked around at the mess and at the girl. "Who are you? Where's Spencer? WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

"I have no idea," the girl answered.

**Now back to our scene in the courtyard.**

"Uh...I'll, uhh...uhh..." Sam said, turning abruptly and entering the building. She sighed and decided to head towards the one place she always found comfort: the cafeteria.

The door locks weren't _too _hard to break, though it took a her a few minutes. As she entered, Sam was greeted by the lemony smell of floor cleaner. She ran across the room, her sneakers slipping and squeaking on the freshly mopped tile. Samantha grabbed a piece of white bread from a tray covered with wax paper. Very naturally, almost instinctively, she made her way around the schools huge kitchen area. She knew this place like she knew her own- uh, Carly's place.

Within minutes she was sitting on one of the cold benches, chowing down on a triple Decker sandwich. Food helped her think. _But what is there to __**think **__about? _She thought. _ It's Freddie's turn to think, not mine. _She continued to ponder the wondrous universe that is Sam's mind.

**Now back to Carly! *Ninja attack* ^0^**

**(Note: Yeah, I know there's a door in the classroom. But it wouldn't be as fun and the Spencer thing wouldn't have happened, soo...NYEH! :P)**

Carly pushed on the big metal door, pressing the metal bar with her palms and leaning against it to make it open. She poked her head out the door and saw Freddie, but not Sam.

"Um...hey," Carly said, trying to make her voice sound bright.

Freddie didn't answer.

"Yoo-hoo?" Carly tried. She poked him in the stomach. "Where's Sam...?"

Freddie shrugged. "I dunno."

Clearly Carly wasn't going to be getting details from him. She would have to find Sam, the worst person possible to share feelings with.

But it was Carly's only chance.


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys. :)**

**So THANK YOU to all of my reviewers! I mean, 12 reviews? ON my first story?**

**AWESOME! You guys are awesome.**

**Anywayy, it's been a couple months since I updated this story. And for that I apologize. But I need to get this done before the next episode airs! So expect a new chapter sometime today.**

**Thanks for being patient. :3**

**Hugs and teddy bears,**

**Summertime Mist**


	4. Chapter 3

Oh my gosh! Sorry guys. I had THE WORST writer's block in the world! But I know what to do now, so, thanks for bearing with me! :)

Here we go o3o

Sam chowed down on her sandwich. "Hm, hm, hm, Sammy love the hammy" she hummed to herself in the dank cafateria.

Heels clicked off to the side. "Sam?"

Samantha turned and nodded to Carly. "Hey Carls. What's shakin', kid?" She took another bite of the oversized sandwich.

"I saw you and Freddie kiss!" Carly blurted out before saying anything else. _Stupid,stupid,stupid!_

This stopped the blonde mid-bite. "Uhh...no you didn't?"

"Yes I did too! With both my eyes!" (**Yeah, yeah , yeah iLost my Mind promo, boobity boobity boo!**)

Sam lowered her eyes.

"Tell me what's going on." Carly told her best friend.

Sam sighed and explained that ever since Freddie got hit by the taco truck, she started to notice how much she really cared for the nub. Caring grew into love and Sam quickly developed a crush on the tech-happy nerd. She'd kept her attraction well hidden until the Mood-face app incident, leading Freddie and Carly to believe she was in love with Brad. Sam explained she was ready to go along with the story until Freddie came outside and gave her a deep motovational talk.

"The way he was looking at me and what he was saying and...and I just got caught up in the heat of the moment and kissed him! I kissed Freddie and now I've ruined everything!" Sam frantically took a bite of her sandwich. "I'm ruined!" Sam said through a mouthful of meat and bread.

Carly rubbed her friend's back and nodded at her dilemma. "You're not ruined," she said softly. "You don't KNOW how Freddie feels."

"I guess you're right..." Sam finished the last of her sandwich and looked at her brunette friend. "What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should talk to him." Carly advised.

Sam nodded and stood. Without a word she walked out of the dark cafateria.

She walked around the school, asking if anyone'd seen Freddie. She finally found him- in the exact same place she left him. "Freddie?"

"Hi."

"Um, I'm sorry...I'm sorry I kissed you so suddenly. I knew you weren't-"

"How long...has this been...err, going on?" Freddie asked, unfairly turning his big brown eyes on Sam.

"Um...ever since you got hit by that truck."

"Oh."

Things were eerily quiet between the two of them for a while, until Freddie broke the silence.

"I think I need to go home and think about a few things."

"Oh...okay, I guess." Sam shrugged awkwardly.

Freddie walked over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before heading inside and home. The doors had all been unlocked.

Sam leaned against the wall, rubbed her cheek, and smiled.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
